The present invention relates to a mechanical system for generating rotary motion of gravity and strained leaf springs for driving a small car, a bus, a ship, and an air plane and also generation electricity by an AC generator.
The prior art as in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 507,289 issued on Sep. 19, 1974 class 290/53 to Rusbey; Joseph V. A tide-powered electrical generator wherein the energy from successive rising tides is stored in the form of potential energy for selective conversion to electricity. A float is constrained to vertical motion and it raises on successive tide a weight by means of a jack bar to reach a maximum predetermined high on a stable support structure where the weight is supported until release for the generation of electricity. Provision is made for the prevention of damage to the generator by excessive tidal rises.
U.S. Pat. No. 670,697 class 185/30 issued on Mar. 26, 1976 to Schera, Jr.; Enos L. A shaft-driven power device, such as an electric generator or pump, is mounted on a base which is subjected to fluctuating movement, such as those of waves in a body of water or those of an automotive vehicle. An input shaft at the upper end of the power device is connected by a rigid arm to an off-center weight located just slightly above the base. The weight may be adjustable and replaceable. The power device may be spring-mounted on the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 034,231 class 290/1R issued on Apr. 30, 1979 to Chiappetti; Arthur B. In an energy producing system, a movable device is mounted at least partially within a housing which, in turn, is mounted in the ground at the surface of a road or the like. The movable device at least partially extends through an opening in the housing and is positioned transversely within the path of travel of vehicles moving along the road for engaging the vehicles seriatim to be set into motion thereby. A coupling device connects drivingly the movable device and a generating device for transmitting drivingly the motion of the movable device to the generating device, such as an electrical generator. A flywheel is installed for rotation about its axis for storing the energy in response to the movable device to provide a more continuous production of energy from the generating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 124,172 class 290/1R issued on Jan. 25, 1988 to Sen; Asim K. This invention relates to a scheme for generating electricity using gravitational energy. The scheme uses a set of massive underground spinning wheels, each wheel being fitted with a mechanism to receive and transmit gravitational torque pulses from a passing vehicle to keep the wheels in motion. The mechanism used to apply the torque pulses to the spinning wheels consists of a stepping board, a hollow cylindrical rod disposed vertically and a shoe attached to the lower end of the vertical rod by a hinge with the upper end of the rod protruding above the ground surface. A steel linkage connecting the stepping board and the lower part of the shoe is used for initial positioning of the shoe. Both the stepping board and the protruding end of the vertical rod are kept in their initial upward positions by means of two springs. The electricity is generated by using each spinning wheel in combination with an appropriate gear system to act as the prime mover of an alternator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,045 issued on June 1984 class 60/641 to Matlin describes, coupling a solar array to a device with fluctuating power requirements through a mechanical energy accumulator to smooth power demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,362 issued on May 1984 class 290/55 to Gallagher describes, a windmill drives a drum having a cable coil thereon, the cable holding a weight. The windmill lifts the weight, and the weight on dropping drives an AC generator. A plurality of drums and weights are mounted on a first common shaft connected with the AC generator, and a plurality of drive pulleys are mounted on a second common shaft connected with the windmill. Individual clutches selectively connect the Drums/weights with the first shaft for driving the AC generator, and individual clutches selectively connect the drive pulley with the second shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,312 issued on May 18, 1999 class 60/639X to David Liou describes,
a system generating electricity by gravity. This system includes a plurality of tanks mounted on a circulating device. When the tanks receive the working medium descending from a higher place by gravity. The circulating device is driven to circulate along a guiding device so as to drive a working shaft of a generator for generating electricity. A transmission mechanism is added between the circulating device and the working shaft to increase the rotational speed of the working shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,531 issued on July 1999 class 290/53 to Lagno describes, a lunar tide powered hydroelectric plant of variable size and power generation capacity for basing on land or in tide waters. The basic collection of mechanical power is done by torsion spring bank units positioned on a concrete barge. The land-based plant obtain oscillatory motion from a notched frame. The tide water based plant obtains oscillating motion from notched piling. An individual torsion spring bank unit can comprise columns of horizontally aligned torsion springs based on a row of torsion springs of a bottom control cell. The tide and wave motion is transferred to the torsion spring banks.
A computer system manages the release of each torsion spring column to a drive shaft of a generator to produce electrical power. The computer system also permits the conversion of kinetic energy by reversing the gearing system for the upward motion of the floating barge so as to obtain a constant input of kinetic energy to the generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,129 issued on August 1950 class 290/53 to Eichorn describes in this invention, using a servo motor, hydraulic transmission, electronic regulator, And control generator for regulation the variable power input to AC generator to generate electric power at constant rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,357 issued on March 1991 class 290/1r to Adams describes, a linear gravitational generator is designed to produce electric current by induction. Primarily, it consists of a pair of coils wound upon cores, and an external drive source drives a pulley train that passes a multiple number of spaced magnetic buckets through the coils on a pair of cables of the pulley train, which induces electric current into the coil for industrial use and other application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,716 issued on April 1987 class 290/53 to Chu describes, an unlimited and continuous pneumatic generating system to be driven with the sea-wave force. This system can effectively absorb the motive force of sea-waves from almost any direction, and can convert that force into a mechanical force, which is further converted into a pneumatic force. The pneumatic force is transmitted to the shore, being divided into two portions, of which one portion -A- is used for generating electric power, while the other portion -B- is to be stored up as a spare energy, which may be used upon having no sea-wave force to be absorbed from the sea for directly generating power.
In accordance with what mentioned in the prior art; the devices in the prior art can not be used for driving a transportation mean such as a car, a ship, and an airplane.
The prior art can not provide a power generating device having a portable small size to convert the gravity to rotary motion for production electricity.
The prior art uses variable power input from solar energy, wind energy, sea-wave energy, and passing vehicles on the road for generation electricity, therefore, the devices of the prior art can not generating electric power with constant rate at any time of the year.
Thus, a transportation and power generating system of gravity and leaf springs is solving the aforementioned problems.